<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Leather and Silver by CoilingThoughts, IceCladShade</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27042037">Leather and Silver</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoilingThoughts/pseuds/CoilingThoughts'>CoilingThoughts</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceCladShade/pseuds/IceCladShade'>IceCladShade</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gay Club, Harnesses, M/M, Public Display of Affection</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:54:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27042037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoilingThoughts/pseuds/CoilingThoughts, https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceCladShade/pseuds/IceCladShade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Now they're back in Lestalum, Gladio has something he wants to show Noctis.</p><p>Kinktober 2020 prompt: 16th, Harness</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gladiolus Amicitia/Noctis Lucis Caelum, Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947385</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Leather and Silver</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Lestalum was always a welcome sight for the Chocobros on their road trip - and, more importantly, a welcome change from sleeping in tents or hotels. Noctis planned to take the chance to sleep in a proper bed, dozing until the sun was high in the sky and the others had left for the day, unless one of his lovers woke him up. Prompto would want to take photos of the city, the two not returning to the hotel until the sun was setting, both giddy with energy as they shared soft kisses while they cuddled in bed. Ignis would busy himself restocking, welcoming a second set of hands with the tasks. When finished he would gleefully guide Noctis to the market where they would spend hours browsing the stalls. Throughout the day his land would linger on Noctis, gentle touches and soft looks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gladiolus was who Noctis was curious about, and who he wanted to follow the next day in Lestalum. When he was finally shaken awake, a little before noon, he was met with a very pleasant sight - Gladio shirtless, wearing only his shorts, and clearly having come straight for a workout. His muscles still glistened with effort. If he wasn’t determined to see what Gladio did every time they came to Lestalum, he wouldn’ve pulled his Shield into bed and licked him clean. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘Morning, prince charmless,” the bodyguard said, grabbing striding towards the attached bathroom. “Figured you’d wanna sleep in for a bit before we head out. Just let me catch a quick shower,” he said, raising a hand before Noctis could speak, “And no, ya can't join me, or I’ll end up spending all day in bed with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, that doesn’t sound so bad,” Noctis said with a teasing grin, but Gladio paid him only a grunt before pulling the bathroom door shut behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sun sank in the west as Noctis and Gladio made their way back into Lestalum, painting the sky in shades of red and purple. As it turned out, what Gladio liked to do in Lestalum was get out of Lestalum and spend hours hiking in the forest and mountains outside the city. Noctis’ legs ached and the urge to bitch was strong, but he forced it down, seeing the quiet contentment on his Shield’s features. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s more thing I wanna show you before we head back, princess. I think you’re gonna like it,” Gladio said as he guided them through the backstreets. The people they passed seemed to know the bodyguard, greeting him as they turned down a narrow lane, then stopped before an unmarked black door. Gladio turned to Noctis, an uncharacteristically nervous expression on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, Iggy and Prom already know about this place and weren’t that into it, but I think you’d like it. Just, give it a chance before you judge,” his Shield said before he opened the door and entered, the prince following behind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first thing that caught Noctis’ attention was the single material that dominated the place: Leather. Mostly black, it seemed to be just about all that anyone was wearing, from muscular guys in harnesses to the lithe waiters, dressed in only tight leather briefs and a bow-tie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it is kinda cool,” Noctis said, turning to Gladio - only to see his bodyguard pulling his t-shirt over his head to reveal that he, too, was wearing a leather harness. Its straps and silver adornments served to emphasize his already-prominent pecs, standing out against his tanned flesh.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, wow</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Noctis thought to himself, mouth falling open and watering at the sight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That mean you like it?” Gladio asked, a note of confident teasing returning to his voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unwilling to trust himself to speak, Noctis just nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then, lemme introduce you to some of the regulars,” the bodyguard said, putting a hand on Noctis’ back and directing him over towards the bar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, should I be wearing something more like...” Noctis trailed off, gesturing at the others around</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh? I mean, you don’t have to. I do have some stuff in the bags, though. In case you wanted to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to,” Noctis said, quicker than he intended. A blush rose to his cheeks and his eyes skittered away, only to meet with a couple by the bar. Both wore similar harnesses, and were making out; the smaller man sitting astride the leg of the larger, as his hands roamed over his body. The prince looked back to Gladio, but he could still hear the faint groans of pleasure over the noise of the bar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, Noct, just give me a sec,” Gladio said as he knelt down to open the bag. His harness was tight on him, pushing his pecs up and out as he shifted and the straps settled into place. When he withdrew his hands a moment later, a collection of straps dangled from his fist. Noctis’ eyes skated off the dark leather and the silver buckles, and noticed two things. First, it was a perfect match for Gladio’s. Second, he was pretty sure it was in his size specifically, or for someone around his size. His Shield had definitely been planning this for a while.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The larger man ushered Noctis over towards the wall, so they wouldn’t be so much in the way. “Here, let me help you get this on, it’s not easy the first time,” he said. “Though you’ll need to take your shirt off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“R-right,” the prince said. It took a moment to undo the buttons of his outer shirt, which Gladio took and fodled with a soldier’s speed and precision before tucking into the bag. Then, Noctis slipped hands under the hem of his T-shirt and, before he could think better of it, tugged it up and over his head. The bodyguard took that as well as he ran his hand through his hair, self-consciously checking that it was still styled how he liked it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His attention was caught by a jangling sound, and he looked up to see his Shield holding out the harness, its straps falling down in loops. “Come on, then, let’s get it on you,” Gladio said, but his voice betrayed a subtle excitement Noctis couldn’t remember ever hearing from him before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, uh, how… do you do that?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Put your arms through here,” the bodyguard said, indicating the straps to the sides. Step by step, he guided the prince through the process, though he had to repeat himself now and then as Noctis became distracted, whether by other patrons at the bar or at the play of Gladio’s muscles beneath his own harness, the way his pecs were lifted by the strap which ran under them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, though, the last buckle was done up and the prince was harnessed. He looked up at Gladio, the lights of the bar glinting off of the silver which marked his new outfit. “So, how do I look?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By way of answer, Gladio leaned down and met his lips in a searing kiss, pulling the prince against him so that their buckles clacked against one another.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perfect,” he said.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>